Boys will be Boys
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Riku is consumed by loneliness, Sora and Kairi fail to understand why their friend is so distant. When a new girl arrives, can she purify his broken soul? Or could she possibly make it worse and drive him to the darkness? RixOC R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

I do own Aiyame.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One**_:

_Just A Little  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sora yawned as he walked down the pathway to school, its been a year since their last adventure. He would go early sometimes and these were one of those days. Sora and Kairi thought about their older friend, who was in 12th grade, they were in 11th due to age. Riku was seventeen know as Sora and Kairi were sixteen. The two often thought about how Riku always wanted to be alone, but why? Kairi suggested they should help him but Sora didn't want to interfere, sometimes Roxas would pop inside his mind and suggest ideas but Sora hated when Roxas came at random moments.

"Sora." A soft voice came from the shadows, Sora turned around to see the pomegranate see haired girl.

Sora smiled at her, "Hey Kairi. Why are you here so early?" Sora asked as she ran up to him, walking beside him.

"I don't know, I know you wake up early so I tried to do it for a change." Kairi smiled, her pink lip glossed covered lips shined from the Sun, Sora looked at her in a daze. He still can't believe how much Kairi had changed, and its been a year! Sora shook his thoughts away and yawned again, he was still tired. Kairi looked at the brown haired boy, and smiled. He didn't change but he was still taller then her.

"So, have you seen Riku?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded.

"He said that he wasn't coming to school today, he wasn't up for it." Sora shook his head, this is the second time Riku pulled a stunt like this.

"You have the sick note?" He asked as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"All set and clear." Kairi smiled as Sora looked back at the path

**&**

Riku was on the small island near destiny islands, he hated school. He felt so alone, his friends could never understand the emptiness he feels no matter how much he explains it. He would often stare out the ocean and think about leaving, it seemed more fun then staying on the boring island. Riku sighed as he felt the wind rustle through his hair, he heard foot steps on the bridge. He turned to see a girl with blond hair, it ended to her knees. Her hair was straight and silky, bangs covered her forehead and reached her thin blond eyebrows. Her eyes were a violet purple, she was a bit pale and wore the school uniform.

"Hello." She smiled as Riku arched an eyebrow. 'Who is she?' He wondered. The mysterious girl continued to walk until she she sat on the low branch next to him.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" He questioned as the girl blinked a few times and looked up at him.

"My name is Aiyame Miwa, I'm skipping school. I don't like school at all, my mother doesn't care if I go or not, she's too drunk to realize that I even left." The girl sighed, Riku frowned. Riku didn't have parents, he lived on his own.

"Sorry to hear, but at least you have a parent still around." He glanced over at her as the wind flowed against her hair, blowing it to the side as her eyes looked sad.

"Her boyfriend beats on me, one time he tried to rape me. She doesn't give a rat's ass about me. If I died she wouldn't even know. I rather have no parents then a mother like her, I want to help her, I tried to help her but nothing seems to work." Aiyame's voice sounded broken Riku continued to look at the girl, she seemed hollow inside.

Aiyame looked over at his bright blue-green eyes, her broken smile was formed. "Sorry. I don't even know you and I'm spilling my busy to you, so lame of me." She chuckled, Riku only did a small grin.

"Its alright, Aiyame. I'm Riku." He looked back at the ocean.

"Riku. Nice name, it means 'land' right?" Aiyame asked as he looked over her.

"Yeah, your name means 'love iris' pretty strange." He smirked as he saw her pout.

She folded her arms and turned away, "Tis' not strange!" She replied as he chuckled. Aiyame blinked and looked over at him with confused eyes, "What's so funny?"

"That face you made, its very cute." Riku continued to laugh, Aiyame blushed.

"Cute, eh?" Aiyame thought outloud, he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Not in that kind of way, I meant your acting like a big kid." He stuck his tongue out as she puffed her cheeks.

Aiyame pointed her left hand forefinger at him. "Your a meanie!" She shouted as Riku chuckled.

"Your such a big baby with adult problems." He said as she put her arms down and tried to take in what he said.

"Hm." Aiyame tried to process what he said, "I think your right." Aiyame sighed as she jumped off the branch and went close to the edge, inhaling the ocean water. Riku watched her, she was about the same age as him or maybe younger, he couldn't tell. Her clothes were a bit big, her skirt didn't fit well. He assumed she borrowed them from some one. "Riku, are you going to be at school tomorrow?" Aiyame asked as Riku nodded.

"Yeah, I think its best I go." Riku saw the girl smile, "What?" He wondered as she giggled.

"You doofball, today i the last day. We have four weeks of spring vacation." Aiyame stuck her tongue out as he chuckled.

"I forgot." Riku looked at her with a small smile. Aiyame walked over to him, her face was inches away from his. Riku looked at the girl strangely, why was she this close?

Aiyame studied his features, she felt like she saw him before. "I think I've seen you before, in another world." Aiyame moved away her voice was softer, she looked up at the sky seeing if she can gather her memories, "You went to. . .England, the Big Ben. The big round clock!" Aiyame flailed her arms as he tried to remember.

"Hm. I think so, why?" He asked as she smiled.

"You were flying! Soaring through the sky as if you had invisible wings." Aiyame thought as he smiled.

Riku looked at the girl as her blond hair glistened from the Sun, "Yes, I did glide there. How did you see me?" He asked.

"I usually look at the Moon when I can't sleep or the star, but then I saw a boy with silver hair flying out of nowhere. I ran to the Balcony and I saw you, I always wanted to know he flew. I assumed Peter Pan helped you." Aiyame said.

"But that was two years ago, and I stopped believing and thought I was hallucinating." Aiyame giggled. Riku laughed, she blinked a few times, she finally saw the boy show some emotions. Riku sighed.

"You really are a weird girl." Riku said as he saw her flail her arms and jump up and down.

Aiyame went into her tantrum mode, she was sixteen but with a mind of a five year old child when it came to attitude at times, "Am not!" She cried.

"Are too." He nonchalantly said.

"Am not!" She pouted as he grinned.

"Are too." She stomped off, he watched her cross the bridge, "Where are you going?" He asked, she froze. _'Where am I going to go? I'm scared to go home. Its too late to go to school.'_ Aiyame looked back at him.

"Somewhere. . ." She said as she ran off, Riku turned away and looked at the cloudy blue sky. _'Girls are so complicated.'_

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned.


End file.
